Siren's Curse
by SheWolfTitianium
Summary: Ida is a quite 15 year old who has been working at Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions instead of attending Hogwarts, until a death eater shows up at the counter looking for her
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter enjoy x

* * *

''I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

that for me it isn't over'', sings Ida, a 15 year old Half-blood who works at Madame's Primpernelle's beautifying potions, Ida stops singing when she hears Madame Primpernelle's heavy footed heels clobber past, Merlins beard!, when will that woman stop leaving her shoes around?! Ida quickly runs after the purple pointed heels as they make a break for the door.

''Come back you stupid pieces of- Madame Primpernelle strides in with a hand full of Beautification Potions, her we large beehive wig nearly clips the door frame as she walks through, ''What are you talking about? Come and takes these off me'' shes instructs in her high shrill voice, Ida looks on as the shoes run out through the back door to the cellar, ''Well what are you waiting for? Get up off your knees girl'' her faint Geordie accent piercing Ida's ear drums.

Ida jumps up and brushes down her white vest and carefully grabs hold of the potions, Madame Primpernelle flinches as Ida takes each jar from her arms, ''Goodness I didn't hear you, you need a bell that's what, so you can't jump out on me like''. Ida takes the jars to the far table and begins to stack them behind the counter neatly in a display.

''Finish that and then I want you to close up, I'm off to find my shoes'' Madame Primpernelle's face contorts into a wrinkly ball of confusion, ''There in the cellar Madame, goodnight'' says Ida while concentrating on the jars of green goo which smell even though there lids are tightly sealed.

''Yeah goodnight, early tomorrow to open up now'', she shuffles off in her slippers, searching the floor while holding up her tall beehive.

Ida begins to sing again to numb the boredom while she looks over the display of the beautifying potions ''You're gonna miss me by my walk...Ohh You're gonna miss me by my talk Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm- they bell on top of the front for chimes as a costumer enters, Ida quickly snaps around, embarrassed she simply says ''Were closed''.

The short stout figure pulls his hood down doing so Ida notices that their right hand is silver, he has rat like front teeth and a round fat face and a fading hair line, ''Good evening my name is Peter Pettigrew, I am from the Ministry, and you must be Ida Duncan?''.

Ida looks at Pettigrew in shock ''How do you know my name?''

''I have been told to come and collect you'' he says with a false smile

''I have no business with the Ministry I'm going to stay here with my Grandmother who upstairs and she needs me, so be on your way now''

''Miss Duncan I know that you are a orphan so that can not be your _grandmother _upstairs, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way it's up to you, but either way you will be leaving with me tonight''

Ida looks around and tries to see if she can make a break for the door, ''Well what will it be then?'' demands Pettigrew, Ida takes a deep breath and slowly walks towards the door.

Ida walks through the door and out onto the street, she suddenly feels a hot breath down her neck and there is a shiver down her spine, she turns round to see a man who looks more beast than man and the only human part of him are his light blue eyes, as he smiles Ida can see his yellow sharpened teeth ''Hello pretty''.

Ida backs away slowly but before she can make a run for it Pettigrew gets out is wand and points it at her, Ida's eye's widen, she turns and begins to leg it then, There is a flash of red light that bolts towards her and she falls to the floor unconscious, the larger man who is called fenrir Greyback, picks up the unconscious Ida and put her over his shoulder, Fenrir and Pettigrew them disapparate, leaving nothing but an open shop door.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter! Feel free to review and follow ;)

* * *

''Well open the door then'' Fenrir instructs Pettigrew, he pulls a sour face and reluctantly opens the large heavy door that leads to the vast hall with two large stair cases leading up to the top floor, Fenrir trudges in with the still unconscious Ida slung over his shoulder.

''Put her there, put her there" Pettigrew says with such worry in his voice as to not to bump or bruise the young girl, Fenrir puts Ida down on the floor where Pettigrew is pointing with his long and disgusting yellow finger nails, he places her with ease, Ida's curly hair is spread across the grey marble like a fallen ice skater.

Suddenly Lucius Malfoy swaggers into the hall with his pimp cane in hand, he looks down at the girl with great anticipation in his grey eyes and a smirk merges on his sharp face.

"The dark lord requests that she is to _walk_ to the meeting room" he says in his most pompous voice.

Pettigrew points his wand at the girl and mutters a spell, Ida slowly opens her eyes and as she does she realizes that Pettigrew, Greyback and Lucius are looking down at her.

"Move back you imbeciles" barks Lucius as the two men beside him part he leans down to pull Ida up. "May I escort you to the meeting room, my name is Lucius Malfoy" Ida immediately looks for an escape route but sees that the doors are locked and there looks like there's nowhere to run, so she complies with Lucius and takes his hand.

* * *

Ida and Lucius reach the meeting room and Lucius turns to Ida, "Now when we enter you must sit down on the left to me and you will only speak when spoken to, you will address the dark lord as my lord and keep your answer sort and sweet, understand?" He ends with a crooked smile.

Ida has no choice but to agree. She nods and Lucius knocks on the door "Enter" speaks a cold proper voice


End file.
